


Prompts

by AwesomeWizard7



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeWizard7/pseuds/AwesomeWizard7
Summary: Request shorts for me to write because I have way to much free time this week ( .O.)





	Prompts

Request prompts for me to write in the comment thingy and I’ll write them as soon as I can.

(I can do any of the ships I tagged, but no nsfw) 

(｀･ω･´)+


End file.
